


A kiss (or six) before bedtime

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a sweet little shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get a evening alone to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss (or six) before bedtime

The hickeys were fun to hide.

It was a mildly quiet night for Stiles and Derek, town safe from psychotic monsters and the enemies of the pack. The pack members had decided to let the Alpha and his mate spend some time alone together, as the past few months had been extremely stressful on the pack and most importantly, the Alpha himself. They were watching reruns of Ellen on the Tv in Stiles room, freshly popped popcorn that make Dereks stomach growl on the side table, starting a small debate on what parts of Dereks body could growl as well plus the parts Stiles could use to make him growl, causing a lazy make out session on the bed.

Oh what sweet kisses. Soft and lazy and everything that Stiles could ever hope for in a kiss. He shifted under the werewolf, wrapping his hands and legs around his body, shifting his head as Derek began to kiss and nip at his neck, leaving little red marks and grazes as  he went further and further down.

"Be careful Derek!" Stiles moaned. "You'll give me hickeys!"

"Oh will I?" growled Derek, smile apparent as he began to kiss and suck right above Stiles collarbone. "One."

He moved to the other side. "Two"

The kisses moved up his neck. "Three. Four."

A hard bite was given at the very top of his neck. "Five."

"Derek!" Stiles squealed. "What will my dad say?"

He was met with a chuckle. "I don't think he will be surprised". The kisses moved lower. "Six."

"Okay we gotta stop the hickeys!" giggled Stiles, leaning on his side so Derek could lay on the bed.

A rough hand rested on his cheek, thumb stroking up and down ina soothing motion.

"Your amazing" Derek whispered, lips spreading into a genuine smile. "Like, genuinely like - amazing Stiles. I don't know how I'd survive without you."

Stiles blushed. " You wouldn't  survive long." he giggled.

"Indeed I wouldn't" Derek grinned.

"Come here sourwolf". Laughed Stiles. "Time to snuggle!"

They were cuddling under the covers of the bed, Stiles laying on top of Derek so he could watch Tv, the werewolf's arm resting on his chest and stomach, right hand considerably lower.

While Stiles dad only allowed Derek on his room on the promise of 'No funny business', Stiles was famed in this town for not following the rules _ever,_ so he and Derek had ended up in their underwear under the covers of Stiles bed, under the vague rule of 'don't go to far.'

It was around twelve thirty when Stiles felt drool slide onto his head, mixing into his messy hair as Derek moved above him. Stiles laughed silently whilst Derek snored softly, relaxed look on his face.

Stiles turnt to face his boyfriend, wiping the drool away with a tissue, quickly throwing it into the bin. ' _He looks so much younger like this'_ , Stiles thought. His face was devoid of any frown or snarl, worrying wrinkles of everyday life gone. His body was completely relaxed, no longer poised for a fight but rather gripping Stiles tight, holding him close to his chest.

Stiles sighed softly, resting his head on Derek's chest, letting the werewolf's arms  grip him tight around his back as he snuggled them down into the covers, flicking the TV off mid sentence.

"Goodnight sourwolf". Whispered Stiles, placing a kiss to Dereks chest as the light flicked off. "Love you".

Dereks grip on Stiles tightened, snuggling deeper with him as the room plummeted into darkness.

_"I love you too Stiles"_

**Author's Note:**

> That was cute :P
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


End file.
